A slight gap is present between the vehicle body and the door. A weather strip is attached to an edge section of a door opening of a vehicle body in order to prevent water from penetrating into the passenger compartment through the gap. The weather strip is in contact when the door is closed, and blocks the gap between the vehicle body and the door. The technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is an example of prior art related to such a weather strip.
A weather strip such as that described in Patent Document 1 has an attachment base section attached to the vehicle body and a seal section that extends from the attachment base section toward the door. A drip lip, which is capable of collecting water that travels along a vehicle exterior side of the seal section, is formed below the seal section. The water that travels along the vehicle exterior side of the seal section is collected by the drip lip. It is therefore possible to prevent drops of water from falling on the head of a vehicle occupant when they exit or enter the vehicle.
In order to prevent drops of water falling onto the head, presumably the drip lip should be formed only in a location that corresponds to the upper edge of the door. However, when the drip lip is omitted from the end section of the upper edge of the door, water that has flowed along the drip lip falls from the omitted location. Such drops of water are liable to pass into the passenger compartment along the door or vehicle body.
Meanwhile, the cost of manufacturing a weather strip increases when the drip lip is formed up to a location that corresponds to the side edge of the door.